Even in Death
by LadyLucifer13
Summary: Cuando el amor es tan necesitado, cuando el amor es lo unico que nos mantiene a flote, lo unico que nos aleja de la locura ¿Que pasará cuando este desaparece? Miles de futuros posibles y este, uno de los tantos finales.


**Nota de la autora: **Por alguna razón, desde hace unos días atrás, canción que escucho, es canción que se convierte en un oneshot, aunque cabe decir que desde hace tiempo varias canciones se han quedado pegadas en mi cabeza con la posibilidad de convertirse en una historia, pero nunca me daba el tiempo para sentarme a escribirlas, pues como ven, al fin decidí hacerlo.

Así que aquí esta.

Ojalá les guste, a pesar de que es algo triste.

**KHR no me pertenece.**

"**Even in death"**

Cuando al fin logró salir de esa prisión, cuando vio el rostro cargado de tristeza de la joven que habia sido su aprendiz, de aquella joven que se habia convertido en su contacto con el mundo exterior, aquella joven que el casi consideraba familia, cuando le vio, lo supo de inmediato, algo malo sucedía.

_Tenemos que irnos Mukuro-sama – _le habia dicho la ilusionista con voz seria.

_¿Por qué? – _inquirió él de inmediato, no estaba dispuesto a moverse solamente porque ella así lo pedía.

_El décimo Vongola quiere verle._

_¿Vongola? ¿A mi? ¿Por qué? _– no podía entender, o sea ¿Qué habia sido Vongola el que habia ordenado su liberación? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Para que? ¿Para que liberar a alguien tan peligroso como el?

A menos…

Que un peligro más grande este acercándose…

_Cuando estemos en la mansión podrá preguntarle todo lo que quiera, pero debemos irnos de inmediato – _dijo ella mientras le indicaba con la mano la salida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que Rokudo Mukuro habia sido liberado de la prisión que le habían tenido cautivo por casi 10 años. Muchos de los guardianes no estaban cómodos con la decisión del Décimo Vongola de liberarle, pero siendo este el jefe, simplemente habían acatado las ordenes.

Mukuro había comprobado con sus propios ojos que Vongola, no era el mismo niño que le habían vencido hace tantos años atrás, de él solo quedaba el corazón bondadoso y la personalidad atrayente, ahora era un joven de 25 años preparado a sacrificarlo todo con tal de asegurarle la vida a sus seres queridos, entre los cuales, para sorpresa del guardián de la niebla, también se encontraba.

¿Por qué Vongola le consideraba familia?

¿Por qué sentía cariño por él?

Esas habían sido las preguntas que habían estado rondando la cabeza del ilusionista durante días, si bien habían comprobado que el jefe Vongola era bueno y atento con todos a su alrededor, solo a él, le dedicaba una sonrisa de lo más peculiar, sonrisa de lo más llamativa.

Una sonrisa hermosa y cálida que le estremecía por dentro.

_Mukuro – _escuchó la voz del jefe Vongola.

El ilusionista se habia quedado en uno de los estudios de la mansión, de pie junto a un enorme ventanal que daba al jardín trasero, podía verse el verdor y el sol brillando en lo alto del cielo, un cielo casi tan resplandeciente como el mismo Vongola.

_¿Si? – _inquirió él sin siquiera voltearse, sabia que si lo hacia se distraería en mirar detalladamente el rostro del menor, y no podía permitirse eso.

Desde hace un tiempo hacia acá, la forma en la que miraba al joven Vongola habia comenzado a cambiar. Primero habían sido esas palabras amables de parte del castaño, después esos pequeños detalles, esas sonrisas, si bien el había comenzado a cambiar ante el joven poseedor del anillo del cielo, eso había sido porque este mismo habia cambiado su trato hacia el, había sido consecuencia de ello…

_Necesito decirte algo – _le dijo el menor con voz seria, detalle que no paso por alto para el mayor, lo que sea que quería decirle el otro, era algo importante.

_Dime – _respondió el mayor volteándose y encontrándose con ese par de ojos cafés que ahora mostraban madurez y sabiduría, pero que en ese preciso instante mostraban cierto temor, ¿Temor a que? No pudo evitar preguntarse el guardián, ¿A que podría tenerle miedo el gran y poderoso jefe Vongola?

_Lo que voy a decirte ahora, no puedes rebelárselo a nadie mas, ni repetirlo en ninguna parte…nadie debe saberlo…solo tu…y yo…- _la voz del menor habia temblado un poco al final, Mukuro enarcó una ceja, esto comenzaba a ser preocupante.

_¿Qué_ _sucede Vongola? – _inquirió el mayor acercándose al castaño, el cual retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó en un sillón que habían en aquel estudio, buscando cierta comodidad, buscando alejarse un poco del otro.

_Se acerca una amenaza importante – _comenzó a decir el joven jefe Vongola – _una amenaza que no podré enfrentar… - _Mukuro abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante esto.

_Eres poderoso, por supuesto que podrás enfrentar lo que sea_ – le dijo el ilusionista sin una pizca de sarcasmo, lo que decía era lo que creía.

_No es así – _le dijo el menor clavando sus ojos castaños en los bicolor del mayor – _Lo que se avecina es demasiado grande…- _le tembló la voz al decir eso. – _Incluso para mi._

_¿Por qué me dices esto Vongola?_

_Porque tengo miedo – _soltó de golpe sin dejar de mirarle – _Porque no puedo decirle a los otros que tengo miedo, ellos confían en mi, confían en que lo que sea que suceda podremos enfrentarlo juntos, como lo hemos hecho siempre…- _se detuvo y agachó la mirada, tenía sus manos apoyadas en su regazo, soltó un suspiro – _Pero esta vez es diferente…es demasiado grande…- _su voz volvió a temblar.

Mukuro no sabia como enfrentarse a esto, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con un Vongola así de vulnerable, así de asustado, la ultima vez que le habia visto así, habia sido en aquella pelea, hace tanto tiempo atrás…Pero ahora era diferente, ahora el jefe Vongola realmente tenia miedo…

_¿A que le temes Vongola? – _preguntó el mayor sin siquiera pensarlo, necesitaba saber el porque de la fragilidad, del miedo…

_Porque temo no estar aquí para proteger a mis seres queridos – _le respondió con lentitud, levantando la mirada y mirándole con los ojos cristalinos, con lagrimas que no quería derramar.

_¿Crees que vas a morir?_ – soltó incrédulo.

_Así es._

_Pues no lo permitiré – _la seguridad en como habia dicho esas palabras sorprendió no solo al joven jefe Vongola, sino que al mismo Mukuro, el cual no supo como reaccionar ante sus propias palabras, el menor dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios, su mirada aun mostraba cierta tristeza y resignación – _Después de todo, yo soy el único que puede matarte…- _soltó, como queriendo corregir lo dicho anteriormente.

_Cierto,_ _quieres poseerme_ – no supieron bien porque, pero ambos se miraron de manera peculiar al momento que esas palabras dejaron los labios del castaño, casi como si tuviese un significado completamente distinto.

_Así es…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Desde aquella conversación, todo entre ellos cambió.

Comenzó con un beso robado en un pasillo vacío de la mansión. El jefe Vongola se habia acercado a su guardián y le habia besado como despedida, después de eso Mukuro habia tenido que partir a una misión con otro de los guardianes.

No se pudo olvidar de aquel beso.

Luego siguió el beso de regreso de parte de Mukuro, no se detuvo a pensarlo, apenas entró a la oficina del jefe se inclinó en el escritorio y le besó.

Ninguno de los dos pudo olvidar los labios del otro.

A los besos le siguieron las caricias, las palabras susurrantes, las palabras alentadoras, los sueños de un futuro juntos…

Gemidos, sabanas revueltas y cuerpos encontrándose en una vaivén irresistible…

Pero…

El miedo seguía allí, Mukuro podía sentirlo…El guardián podía sentir como aquel miedo crecía en el interior de su joven amante, podía sentir que crecía irremediablemente, sin importar cuantas palabras de seguridad le diera, sin importar cuantas promesas le hiciera.

_¿A que le temes? – _le preguntó una noche el mayor mientras acariciaba la piel descubierta de la espalda de Tsuna, el cual estaba recostado en la cama junto a él apoyado en su estomago, con el rostro depositado en sus brazos cruzados, mirando al mayor.

_Ya te dije a que le temo…_

_Y sabes que no voy a permitirlo._

_Ahora temo que puedas morir intentándolo._

_Moriré intentándolo si es necesario._

_Lo sé._

Tsuna lo sabia, si su vida estaba en peligro, Mukuro le salvaría, o por lo menos lo intentaría…hasta su último aliento…

Algo que siempre habia sido como una habilidad en Tsuna, poco a poco se habia acabado convirtiendo en una maldición para el.

Comenzó con presentimientos…presentimientos que inevitablemente llevaron a muertes.

Si tan solo le hubiese avisado antes a Yamamoto, quizás su padre aun estuviese con vida.

Sin tan solo hubiese advertido antes, quizás alguno de sus aliados aun estuviese con vida.

Si tan solo se hubiese percatado antes, quizás no estaría de pie frente aquel que ahora acabaría con su vida.

Siempre se preguntó si las balas reales dolían tanto como la gente decía que lo hacían.

Jamas imaginó que lo comprobaría en primera persona.

_¿Algo que decir antes de morir Vongola? – _le habia preguntado el bastardo de Byakuran, mirándole desde aquel sillón, con sus ojos cargados de una satisfacción indescriptible.

_Púdrete – _fue lo ultimo que escapó de sus labios, mientras que dentro de su cabeza no paraba de pensar en su amado guardián, del que estaba seguro trataría de vengar su muerte…

Lo siento tanto Mukuro

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mukuro abrió sus ojos lentamente, miró a su alrededor, notando que se habia quedado dormido en la oficina de Tsuna, a la espera de que este regresara de la reunión con la familia Millefiore, se sentó en el sofá en donde habia estado durmiendo y clavó sus ojos bicolor en el reloj que pendía de una de las paredes. Frunció el ceño.

El reloj marcaba la media noche.

Tsuna debiera haber regresado ya. Pero no lo habia hecho.

El guardián de la niebla tenía un mal presentimiento.

Poniéndose de pie, salió de la oficina dirigiéndose a la sala principal de la mansión, lugar en donde encontró al guardián de la tormenta, de la lluvia y del sol, los tres tenían los rostros cruzados por la preocupación.

_No ha regresado – _fue la inmediata respuesta de Gokudera Hayato, sabiendo que el mayor iba a preguntar por el jefe.

_La reunión debía haber terminado hace horas – _soltó el ilusionista.

_Lo sabemos –_ le respondió el peligris con nerviosismo en la voz y en sus gestos – _Dino-san fue a la mansión Millefiore._

_¿Dino?_

Antes de que Mukuro pudiese preguntar algo mas, algo dentro de el le dijo que algo horrible se acercaba, y tal como si hubiese sido un presagio, se escuchó el sonido de puertas abriéndose con fuerza y luego…los gritos…

Nadie nunca olvidaría esos gritos.

_¡¡GOKUDERA!! ¡¡GOKUDERA!! – _era la voz de Dino.

En segundos los guardianes salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a paso veloz a la puerta principal, al llegar allí lo que vieron les congeló la sangre.

Dino venia cubierto de sangre y en sus brazos, herido de bala…

Estaba el joven jefe Vongola.

Mukuro abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, la sangre de la herida se habia detenido, lo que solo podía significar una cosa.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Décimo jefe de la familia Vongola…

Estaba muerto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿¡Pero que has hecho!? – _fue lo primero que le gritó el guardián de la tormenta al momento que cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal, cubierto de sangre, sin ni una sola herida en el cuerpo.

La sangre era de todos aquellos que se habían interpuesto en su camino.

De todos aquellos que en vano, habían intentado detenerle.

_¿Qué crees que hice? – _le respondió de vuelta con ironía en la voz. Sabia que el otro guardián entendería.

_Tienes que dejar de hacer eso – _le regañó el peligris con el rostro cruzado por la tristeza – _No vale la pena, él no regresara, sin importar cuantos de ellos mates… - _pudo ver como sus palabras solo empeoraban las cosas, la reacción del mayor seria inmediata.

_¡¡AUN NO LLEGO A SU JEFE!! ¡¡A LOS QUE HE ASESINADO SON SIMPLES SIRVIENTES!! ¡¡YO QUIERO SU CABEZA!! ¡¡LA CABEZA DEL BASTARDO QUE ME ARREBATO EL CIELO!! – _le grito el mayor con el rostro cruzado por la furia, pero con los ojos brillando con tristeza, con un dolor incalculable

_Tienes que detenerte…_ _El…el décimo no regresará sin importar si matas a quien le asesino…_

_No te atrevas a decir eso…_

_Debes aceptarlo – _Gokudera le miró con preocupación en sus ojos claros, el peligris sabia que desde la muerte de Tsuna hace tan solo unos días atrás Mukuro habia traspasado la línea de su propia sanidad mental, parecía estar yendo y viniendo de un estado de conciencia e inconsciencia, Mukuro no quería creer que Tsuna se había ido…que Tsuna no regresaría.

_El…el me prometió que estaríamos juntos…que se quedaría conmigo…- _comenzó a susurrar, mas para si que para los dos, el peligris solo agacho la mirada, poco a poco el mayor parecía perderse mas y mas en ese estado de completa agonía, la ausencia del joven jefe Vongola acabaría por asesinarle.

_Mukuro…- _se acercó al otro guardián, intentando apoyar una de sus manos en uno de los hombros del mayor…

_¡No! – _dijo alejándose del otro - _¡No intentes consolarme! ¡Sé que él regresará! ¡El regresará!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los demás guardianes lo sabían, sabían que era cosa de tiempo, Mukuro se balanceaba en el borde de un precipicio, la locura amenazaba con llevarlo demasiado lejos, a un lugar en donde no podrían alcanzarle jamas.

_Hizo una ilusión – _le dijo Yamamoto una noche a Gokudera, el peligris le miró con ojos cansados.

_¿Otra vez?_

_Sí._

_Le hablaba…- _el espadachín se acercó al otro y le abrazó, intentando transmitirle algo de calor, calor que ninguno de los dos parecía sentir desde la muerte de Tsuna.

_¿Sí?_

_Le decía cuando le amaba…_- comenzó a decirle con voz suave – _le decía_ _como nosotros no podíamos entender, de que él estaba vivo, y que estaba con él…_

_Comienza a perderse demasiado…esta comenzando a creer sus propias ilusiones… - _le dijo el peligris, sin poder evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al pensar en ello, al pensar como poco a poco alguien como Mukuro enloquecía ante la ausencia de aquel que habia sido mas importante para el…su todo…

_¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarle? – _inquirió el moreno sin soltar al otro guardián – _No creo que podamos hacer nada ya…_

_Yo creo igual…aunque si sigue con sus escapadas a la mansión Millefiore, encontrara su fin…_

_¿Crees que muera? – _no pudo evitar preguntar el espadachín.

_Si no lo matan los Millefiore, su propia locura le llevara a hacer algo drástico…- _le dijo el otro guardián mientras se separaba del abrazo y se acercaba a la ventana, para ver la luna llena brillar en el cielo nocturno.

_¿Drástico? – _escuchó que preguntaba el otro, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios del peligris.

_La soledad a veces es demasiado grande._

¡Oh! Pero cuanta razón tenía el guardián de la tormenta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aquel bosque…

Aquel bosque que no sé habia atrevido a pisar desde aquel fatídico día…

Caminaba por entre los arboles, siguiendo un camino que no conocía, pero que en lo profundo de su ser parecía identificar y por tanto seguir.

Llevaba días delirando, en un estado de irrealidad que parecía no querer abandonarle, por las noches veía a Tsuna frente a él, hablándole, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, diciéndole que volverían a estar juntos, que nada les separaría…

Ni siquiera la muerte.

_Ellos no entienden que sigues aquí…a mi lado…- _susurró mientras se detenía en un pequeño claro, sus ojos bicolor clavados en el ataúd que llacia en el medio, tan fuera de lugar, pero a la vez tan correctamente ubicado allí – _Amarías este lugar…es hermoso – _dijo mientras se acercaba al ataúd y se arrodillaba a su lado, apoyando su rostro en la fría cubierta, en esa fría superficie negra, negra como la noche, como la soledad que le carcomía el alma poco a poco…

En el cielo, la luna brillaba nuevamente con un resplandor lúgubre, recordándole el día en que el destino le habia arrebatado a su luz, a su brillante cielo, dejándole sumergido en las frías tinieblas…en una noche eterna.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de Tsuna.

Casi podía verlo entre las sombras de los arboles.

Casi podía percibir su aroma.

Casi podía sentirlo a su lado.

_¿Por qué no haz regresado? ¿Por qué no estas a mi lado? – _soltó mientras acariciaba la fría superficie del ataúd – _Dijiste que nunca te alejarías de mi…_

Y justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza, lo recordó…

Recordó el miedo que habia visto en los ojos castaños de Tsuna.

Recordó el temor que siempre habia parecido sentir.

Y entendió.

Por sin entendió.

Tsuna no solo habia temido por su vida, sino que también habia temido por las consecuencias que la ausencia de esta causaría, el como su muerte afectaría a todas las personas a su alrededor…en especial a el…

_Tu ausencia me esta enloqueciendo Vongola…- _soltó al aire. – _No puedo seguir en este mundo sin tenerte a mi lado…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gokudera y Yamamoto siempre habían sabido que tarde o temprano algo como esto sucedería…

Habia sido cosa de tiempo.

Allí junto al ataúd que contenía el cuerpo del décimo jefe Vongola, yacía el guardián de la niebla.

Muerto.

_Él es el primero – _habia dicho Gokudera.

Y no se habia equivocado.

**Fin.**

**Nota final de la autora: **Shuichi le dijo a Tsuna en una parte del manga de que en todos los demás mundos, en todas las demás dimensiones, Byakuran ya habia ganado, que la familia Vongola habia sido vencida, así que este oneshot puede ser interpretado como uno de esos tantos mundos, uno de esos tantos finales de la familia Vongola, una de esas tantas formas en como pudieron haber muerto.

Uno por uno, de tristeza.

Eso es todo lo que quería decir.

Ojalá les haya gustado y no me haya salido muy OOC, pero tomando en cuenta las circunstancias y en como lo narré, creo que venia al caso que actuaran de la manera que lo hicieron.

Lucy.


End file.
